saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - Mettle (Script)
Scenes Historias * Juvia: What is this? They’re dead... * Historia Keith: Not wandering corpses but memories have fallen rivals come for. * (Riley with her evil doubleganger) * Riley: *Stares at her historia, with a fake smile* You gotta be kidding me. * Historia Bailey: We meet again, other me. * (Bloom with her evil doubleganger) * Bloom: *Gasps* * Historia Dark Bloom: *Evil laughter* * () * (Wendy, Sherria with Historia Ezel) * Sherria: Whoa, who is that? * Dragon Force Wendy: Shelia, take Carla and run. Right Now. * (Jack with his doubleganger) * Jack: *Looks terrifyied* No way, you can’t be...! * Historia Zack: *Looks at Jack, calm and cold* * () * * Laxus: This has gotta be some kind of joke. * Historia Hades: * * * * Super Saiyan Riley: *Dodges all Historia Super Saiyan Dark Bailey punches* Of all the dead, I must have the worst of all: my dopperganger. * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Bailey: You're also my favourite person either. * Super Saiyan Riley: We're just equal. But still... I will finish you again! *Charges her opponent* * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Bailey: *Blocks her punch with her hand* * Super Saiyan Riley: I will beat you for real, so you can go back to whatever you came from! * Bloom: *Attacks Historia Dark Bloom* * Historia Dark Bloom: * Bloom: It's not working. * * Super Saiyan Jack: *Turns at Wendy in trouble with Ezel’s Historia* WENDY, HOLD ON! * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Zack : *Appears in front of him and kicks him* * Super Saiyan Jack: GAH...!! *Gets kicked in the face, falling in the ground* * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Zack: It’s rude ignoring me in the middle of the fight. * Super Saiyan Jack: *Gets up* Get outta my way! * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Zack : I’m afraid I can’t do that. I’m your opponent, not him. * Super Saiyan Jack: *Growns angrly, looking at his evil self* ....!!!! * Laxus: *Pants* I mean, I get it. Of course the founding members of Fairy Tail wouldn't just stay in their graves, but damm! Fighting Back * Super Saiyan Riley: Touch my man again, consider more dead than now. * Ryo: Riley. * * Super Saiyan Riley: I go lucky to rescue my boyfriend and bad luck for not get rid of my evil me. * Ryo: I can't deal with him either. * Historia Dylan: * * Ryo: Riley I think I know how to beat them. * Super Saiyan Riley: You mean... * Ryo: Uh-huh. * Super Saiyan Riley: Let’s do this then! *Turns to Super Saiyan Dark* * Ryo: *Prepares his Commander’s trump card* * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Bailey: This is interesting. But no matter... * Historia Dylan: I’ll end your misery. * Super Saiyan Dark Riley & Ryo: We’ll see about that! * Historia Dark Bloom: What's wrong Bloom? You don't really think that you can . Let's see if you try and I'll destroy you. * * Historia Dark Bloom: What's is...? Oh my...! * * Super Saiyan Jack: *Think himself, looking at Carla carry Wendy, smirking* You’re the best Carla. *Blocks Super Saiyan Dark Zack’s Historia, with his hand* * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Zack: Huh? * Super Saiyan Jack: I think that’s enough playing around. I may injured my arm in the last fight, but I still can fight you, end you right here. * Historia Super Saiyan Dark Zack: What makes you think you can beat me? * Super Saiyan Jack: Because..... There’s a difference between you and I. *Jack’s aura rises and changes to purple* I use this power to protect my family, you’re just using it to yourself. That’s why you need to be extint!!! *Turns into Super Saiyan Dark*